Rebirth of a Trio
by Scififan33
Summary: SEQUEL - REBIRTH OF A WITCH. Harry has sent Hermione, Prompto, and Noctis to a new and very different universe, one without magic. Split apart, Prompto knows they are alive somewhere. When the offer of becoming a second commercial telepath aboard B5 is made, Prompto Bester takes it, feeling drawn to the station. Surely that means they will be reunited soon?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Don't own FFXV, Harry Potter, or Babylon 5_

_Never written B5 before but I've been re-watching and the idea caught. _

_Sequel to Rebirth of a Witch_

**Chapter 1**

She stood as the ship was called, scanning the incoming passengers only to find her gaze drawn to a young man with very bright blond hair. She dismissed him as too young but then he turned, revealing a familiar badge on his jacket and she stared in surprise before taking a step forward with a smile.

He saw her and smiled back, accepting his Identicard back from the security officer before walking over. "Miss Winters?"

"Welcome to Babylon 5. I'm sorry, all I was told was that another commercial telepath was being assigned and nothing else."

"Yeah, my assignment seems to have been a bit rushed but they said you needed the help?"

"There is a lot of demand for our services here," she agreed, leading him into station.

"Prompto Bester," he introduced himself and she froze, turning to look at him.

"Ah, had a run in?" he sighed. "Yes, Alfred Bester is my Dad. I know we look nothing alike, I take after my Mum," he explained softly. "Don't expect a happy family reunion if he shows up either, neither of us likes admitting the other exists but my petition to use my Mum's name was denied by the Corps."

"I see…" why on Earth had Psi Corps sent him? Were they hoping the Command Staff would react negatively.

"So I shouldn't expect a warm welcome when I check in?"

"Lieutenant Commander Ivanova is not exactly fond of the Corps, she has her reasons for that. It took me over a week to check in with her and it took my turning up at C&C to do so. It may be best to meet with the Captain; he wasn't here when the Psi Cops came."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto felt like sighing again, great. This assignment was looking worse and worse, except…he had felt called to the Station and he really hoped he was right about why. He missed them so much, he had thought they'd find each other as kids, he hadn't expected to have only his memories for twenty one years! He liked Harry, he really did, but they would be having words next time they met. Why did he have to be a telepath? It wasn't quite as bad as life as an MT, but there were scary coincidences.

At least his mind and memories were safe from being read by others, something he'd need to thank Harry for. Unless it was Noct's magic that protected him? He still had access to the Armiger and everything he had stored within which was handy. Some of his favourite outfits, his weapons, mementoes, photos, Tardus' baby booties, it was a treasure trove of his old life once he had re-trained himself to access it. He'd needed the reminders to keep from breaking down or thinking maybe he was crazy. He missed Iggy and Gladio but Harry could only send the three of them.

Alfred Bester was not someone he would ever want to call Dad. It was something of a relief that the man considered him a disappointment. His Mum had been the total opposite of him, Margorie Argent had been beautiful and a wonderful Mum, but after she died when his was six, his Dad had simply left it to the Corps to raise him. Prompto was only a P9, too low to be even an instructor let alone a Psi Cop, a disappointment. His parents had been genetically matched by the Corps but when they'd had him and it became obvious he wouldn't match dear old Dad; they'd been separated and his Dad married off to someone else. He had half siblings he'd never even met, ones his Dad was proud of.

He hated the Psi Corps, hated having to wear the pin, the gloves… everything to do with it. If he was to ever claim a parent it would be King Regis, not the Corps or Alfred Bester. King Regis had made him so welcome, had been excited when they had told him Hermione was carrying his child, he wished he had lived long enough to meet Tardus. Thinking of his son still hurt, he'd only had ten years with him. There was nothing stopping him having children now, his body fully human.

He knew Hermione and Noct were out there someone, he could feel that much through the magic that linked them, glad Hermione had been added in as well. Then again, the tattoo on his arm of a griffin was still there, though no one else seemed able to see it. It was strange, living in a universe without magic. Space travel had kind of freaked him out and it had taken him this long to gain the courage to leave Earth.

"What's it like living here?" he asked as they walked and she smiled.

"An adventure," she offered, leading him onto the core shuttle.

He sat with her, listening as she explained where things were.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He looked up as Ms Winters was led into his office. "Good afternoon Ms Winters, what can I do for you?"

"Good afternoon Captain," she smiled at him. "I assume you're aware that Psi Corps is assigning another commercial telepath to the station?"

"I'd heard, yes."

"He arrived from Earth today and I thought it best he check in with you rather than Lieutenant Commander Ivanova, given her feelings towards the Corps."

"I see." Everyone knew Susan's feelings towards the Corps. He wasn't sure about them himself but they didn't need his permission to post more commercial rated staff to the station. With all the business and diplomatic deals happening on the station, it made sense to have more than one telepath available.

"May I?" she motioned to the doorway and he nodded.

A young man entered, bright blond hair, blue eyes, and a cheerful grin were what he noticed first. He was dressed a little more casually than he expected but the required badge and gloves were present.

"Captain John Sheridan? Prompto Bester, licensed commercial telepath, P9 rating," he introduced himself, shocking John, especially when he offered a gloved hand but he accepted it, finding he had a firm handshake.

"P9? Pardon me, but isn't that high for a commercial?"

"It's at the top of the range," Bester admitted. "Too low for being an instructor or Psi Cop, thankfully," he grinned. "I like commercial work."

"Understood. Welcome to Babylon 5." He looked over and mentally winced as Susan walked in.

"Sorry for the interruption Captain," she offered, nodding stiffly to Ms Winters and then she saw the badge and gloves on bester.

"No problem. Lieutenant Commander Susan Ivanova, this is our newest commercial telepath, Prompto Bester." Her reaction to his name surprised him but the young man seemed….resigned?

"Ms Winters reaction to my name already suggested you've had a run in with a certain Psi Cop," he offered and Susan nodded stiffly. "Yes, he is my Father. We don't have anything to do with each other. I am sorry if he caused you any problems, he's good at that."

"Susan?" John asked.

"He was the Psi Cop assigned to track down Jason Ironheart last year," she answered. "It did not go well."

"That doesn't surprise me," Bester shrugged slightly. "I'm not here to cause problems ma'am. I'm sorry if my family makes you uncomfortable and I'll do my best to stay out of your way."

"I'm sure there won't be any problems," John offered, glancing at Susan. He needed to recheck the logs for that incident. Even if they had trouble with his father before, it was not fair to judge the son by that. "Thank you for checking in," he dismissed the two telepaths. "Susan."

"I know," she sighed. "He looks nothing like Bester."

"Must take after his Mother then, and for his rating, he's a P9. Too weak to be a Psi Cop."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto collapsed on his bed, closing his eyes. He had to be imagining it but he would swear he could feel the station rotating. The Captain seemed nice enough and being new he wasn't prejudiced against him through exposure to dear old Dad. He'd unpacked his things already, not that he had a lot. Nothing from Eos was displayed at all, it would raise too many questions.

He could feel it, a sense of anticipation. They were coming…soon.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto sat at the table, listening to the two men argue terms, monitoring their surface thoughts, confirming or denying accusations of lying. Finally, they were done for the day and he left, heading for the Zócalo in order to unwind. He ordered a drink and sat before realising who he'd sat down next to. "Ah, sorry," he stood to move but she waved him off.

"Sit," Ivanova told him so he did. They drank in silence and he rubbed a temple absently. "Trying day?"

"Tough negotiation," he admitted. "I think they were allergic to the truth."

"Aren't most?" She asked morosely.

"Actually, it's surprising how many negotiate in good faith. It always makes a nice change." He sipped at his drink "Can I ask you something?"

"I may not answer."

"Fair enough," he agreed. "How bad was it when he came here?"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

She glanced at him, considering. "A good amount of property damage and the other Psi Cop with him died. Ironheart escaped but the ship blew up," she gave him the official story, wondering if he'd try to take a peek but she felt nothing.

If she didn't know his name, she would never even think for a second the two men were related. They could not be any more different when it came to looks. She'd been keeping an eye on him from a distance in the weeks since he came aboard but all he did was work, spend time in one of the gardens or observation domes, and stay in his quarters. He occasionally spent time with Ms Winters but that was it. Very few people on the station would seek out the telepaths for conversation outside of their jobs.

"Is it because of him, me personally or what I am that has you radiating distaste most of the time?" he asked and she glared but he raised his hands. "I'm not scanning you; I promise."

She studied him but he seemed to be honest and she hadn't felt a scan. "Why not ask Ms Winters?"

"Because I don't gossip," he shrugged slightly, nodding to the bartender for a refill.

"It's not you, I don't know you. It's what you represent," she told him and he nodded.

"Psi Corps," he sighed, fiddling with the glass. "My Mum was a telepath too; they were paired together for genetic reasons but…I wasn't what the Corps wanted so they were divorced. She died when I was six and Dad didn't want to be bothered with me so the Corps itself raised me," he admitted softly, surprising her at the lack of something in the way he spoke of the Corps. The few telepaths she'd ever dealt with loved the Corps, were almost fanatically loyal but…that was lacking when he spoke of it.

"My Mother was a telepath," she admitted, she had told Ms Winters and it was in her record. The son of a Psi Cop could likely access that information if he wanted. "She hid her talents until she was thirty five."

He stared at her with wide eyes that then saddened. "She chose the Sleepers, didn't she?"

Susan nodded. "For ten years we watched her die a little bit every time the man came to the door to inject her."

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "It's not right but until non-telepaths stop fearing unauthorised scans things won't change."

His words shocked her and he shrugged. "The Corps didn't make the law about joining, prison or the Sleepers, the Senate did because people were scared of telepaths."

"You are not what I expected."

That got a short laugh from him. "I never am," he stood and passed over his credit chit to pay for his drinks. "Have a good evening Commander."

She watched him walk away, more unsure about him now than when she'd heard his name.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He jolted awake with a gasp, feeling…the link to Noct's magic…Noctis! He was on the station! He stared at the wall in shock but then he smiled, laughing in relief. He was here! He wasn't alone anymore. "Time?" he called out shakily.

"0200 hours," the computer answered and he groaned, flopping back. He had a full day of work ahead of him, if he didn't sleep he'd struggle and he needed the money. Psi Corps had stationed him there but they expected his rent to come out of his own share of his commissions. There were a quarter million people on the station, how would they find each other?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Talia looked over at where Prompto was sitting with clients, he looked like he'd barely slept. She'd thought he'd settled into life in space but maybe not fully. B5 was his first real posting and it could be overwhelming. Neither of them was still in training but he was young, she should offer more mentoring maybe? When his clients left she stood up and went to join him. "Are you alright?"

"Didn't sleep so well last night…this morning I guess."

"It can be a big adjustment, living in space, so many untrained minds pressing in on you. If you need to work together on shielding exercises or anything, you can come to me," she promised and he mustered a tired smile.

"Thanks."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto hesitated outside the observation dome, he could only sense one person within, his heart pounding in his chest. He glanced down at his gloved hands to find them shaking slightly. What if…what if Noct didn't recognise him…what if he hated him for being a telepath? No…Harry wouldn't let that happen, they'd been sent here and into the lives they had for a reason.

He walked inside to see a figure standing in the dark, staring out at the stars. He was taller than Prompto, with wild black hair falling down past the high collar of the heavy black coat he was wearing….a staff clutched in one hand.

"Noct?"

_TBC….?_

_I've been re-watching B5 and the idea of Prom as a telepath hit so I decided to try. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_Glad you're all giving this a chance_

_Considering putting Prom and Noct together as well. Feels a natural progression of things after how last story ended and then flowed into this. Either way, one of them will be thinking about the possibility in this chapter, though it's not definite I will go that way._

I've seen Techno-Mage and Technomage and can't figure out which is correct?

**Chapter 2**

"Goodbye, Refa," Londo smiled at him as they paused outside of the security checkpoint. "You will give my regards to the others?"

"Of course. For a long time, they've been looking for a sign that it's time for our people to step forward again into history. I will try very hard to convince them that you are it. See you again soon, Mollari," Refa gave his goodbyes and headed for his ship home.

Londo turned away but then turned back, watching a man walk through customs. "Great Maker."

"What?" Vir asked, looking around nervously.

"A techno-mage." He shifted to get a better look. "Looks like a human."

"What's a techno-mage?" Vir glanced from Londo to the human in black.

"We used to have them back home, long ago. They use science to achieve the effect of magic. I haven't seen one in years. They almost never travel; they don't like to leave their places of power. To see even one of them is a rare thing. To see more than one at a time is considered a very bad omen," he explained, excited to see one after so long…until he saw the two other black clad forms he was meeting up with. "Three. This is definitely not good."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He stared at the stars, hand tight on his staff, heart pounding as he waited. Finally, after all these years… he was nervous, it had been so long since they had been together in Harry's realm. And…he didn't know how they would react when they saw because he couldn't hide this from them.

The view was magnificent and he focused on his breathing to try and remain calm. He could feel him coming closer, feel the magic sign between them. He had slipped away from the others as soon as they arrived, Micah had just nodded when he did. His old mentor knew he went his own way, had known he would leave them soon, that he was being called. He had chosen the observation dome because it could give privacy and he didn't want to run all over the station looking for him. His vague sense of Prom had steadied in this direction over a month ago so he would know his way around the place, he would find him.

He pushed his hood back and wondered what Prompto would think, was he very different looking? He didn't think so but maybe they would. He could feel Prompto hesitating outside of the door, was he as nervous as Noctis was?

Finally, he heard the door open, the quite steps of someone approaching and he gripped his staff tightly, eyes closed.

"Noct?" a voice whispered shakily, the accent was unfamiliar, but the pitch…the way he said his name…

Noctis took a deep breath and then turned to see him. his hair was different to the fun style he had chosen once it was long enough, it was…neat, not as short as when the first met, but shorter than he had taken to wearing it, it was still bright blond but a different shade of blond, it had been like bright gold before but now it was more of a silvery blond with some darker blond streaks. He looked healthy though, taller even, and that was a relief, he still remembered watching him deteriorate slowly over years, unable to do anything in the end but dull the pain.

"Prom," he called, smiling softly, extending his hand. Prompto lifted his hand in return, reaching out to take his. Their fingers slid between each other and he held on tightly, realising Prompto was wearing gloves. Not the thin, fingerless ones he had worn to protect his hands when shooting or even those he wore when he'd been in the manual wheelchair at first, these were thick and went part way up his wrist, about where his barcode had been. He took in Prompto's clothing, pressed black trousers, a shirt in a deep red, loose black jacket and…a pin on the chest. He looked up but Prompto avoided his gaze, body tensing.

He let go of his staff and used their joined hands to pull Prompto closer, wrapping his now free arm around him, pulling him flush to his own body, hugging him tight. "I've missed you so much," he whispered, relieved when Prompto's hand came up to cling to his coat.

"Noct…" he all but whimpered.

"It's okay, I'm here, I've got you," he promised.

"Sorry," Prompto mumbled and Noctis pulled back a little to look down at him, unable to stop smiling at him.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked and Prompto's gloved fingers came up to brush the badge he wore. "Because you were born a telepath here? Why would that change anything?"

"I'm Psi Corps, I don't want to be but there's no other choice for a human teep," he answered, using the slang term for telepath.

Noctis gently cradled his face in his hands and then kissed his forehead. "You think I care about that? That Hermione will? You're still you, still Prompto. None of us are the same here," he stepped back and indicated his own clothing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto clung to Noctis, sagging against him, Noct had seen, he knew, but he had still hugged him.

"I've missed you so much," Noct whispered, and he used his free hand came up to cling to his coat. It was thick, heavy, even thicker than a Kingsglaive coat.

"Noct…" he all but whimpered, hating how young and weak he sounded after he had spent so many years becoming strong and confident, able to stand at their side.

"It's okay, I'm here, I've got you," Noctis murmured.

Prompto was really hating the thick coat and the distance it put between them. They should get out of public, go to his quarters or wherever Noct was staying, if they were seen…"Sorry," he mumbled and he felt Noctis pull back, tightening his grip on his coat, but then Noct was smiling down at him.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked and Prompto's gloved fingers came up to brush the badge he wore, hating it more than ever. "Because you were born a telepath here? Why would that change anything?" Noctis sounded genuinely confused.

"I'm Psi Corps, I don't want to be but there's no other choice for a human teep," he answered, using the slang term for telepath, wanting to be sure Noct understood.

Noctis gently cradled his face in his hands and then surprised him by kissing his forehead. "You think I care about that? That Hermione will? You're still you, still Prompto. None of us are the same here, I'm not a Prince, she's not Empress…" he stepped back and indicated his own clothing.

Prompto's eyes followed Noctis' hand. He was dressed all in black, seemed he couldn't get away from the colour, then again Prompto still favoured black, white and red himself. The clothing was heavy, concealing, but no uniform he knew of…and then he blinked. The staff Noct had been holding was still standing upright, despite no longer being held. How? That was not Lucian magic? He looked from the staff back to Noctis, seeing the uncertainty in his eyes. "Noct?"

"I uh…I'm a Techno-Mage."

Techno-Mage… "I…I don't know that term," he admitted and Noctis nodded. He frowned, looking towards the hall, feeling minds brush against his. "We should go, there's people around."

"There…oh, right. You can sense them?" Noctis asked and Prompto nodded. "Your quarters?"

"Yeah," he smiled slightly. "I've got a place in Red 5." They slipped out of the observation dome, Noctis grabbing his staff and pulling up his hood, seeming to fade from sight and he couldn't help it, reaching out with his mind and for the magic between them.

"I'm here," he felt Noctis lean in close, whispering in his ear. "Better I'm not seen."

Right, okay. He remembered some of the Glaive could pull off a type of invisibility, Libertus had favoured it, but this seemed a bit different to that. He took a deep, calming breath, feeling invisible fingers brush his arm under his sleeve. It felt like it took an eternity to finally reach his quarters but the went inside and he locked the door, bringing the lights up. Noctis reappeared in front of him and pressed a finger to his lips. His lips moved soundlessly and he traced his fingers over the wall, something shimmering.

"We're safe from electronic surveillance," he told him, leaning his staff against the wall, undoing his coat and taking it off to place over the back of a chair, revealing at least two more heavy layers of black cloth. He then stepped closer again and Prompto took a step but then paused, looking down at his gloved hands.

He took a dep breath and then yanked them off, before grabbing the Corps badge and removing it, slipping out of his jacket too. He felt…exposed. How long had it been since anyone had seen him without the things that marked him as a member of Psi Corps? That he had touched someone with his bare hands? He lifted a shaking hand and Noctis took it, holding it firmly, tugging him into another hug. He shivered at the feeling of skin against his own, feeling his shields waver but he slammed them firmly into place, he would not scan Noctis.

"It's okay Prom, you can't scan me if I don't let you," Noctis promised, wrapping both arms around him and Prompto burrowed into him. It was like when he'd first been assigned to Hermione, no one had ever touched him in kindness before then and even unkind touches had been rare. The Corps used the gloves to keep them isolated, even from each other.

"You're not a teep," he murmured, closing his eyes.

"No," a hand began moving through his hair and he relaxed even further, Noct easily taking his weight. "Try to scan me, you'll see."

He pulled back; eyes wide. "What?"

"It's okay Prom, I'm giving you permission," he gripped his hands. "Scan me."

Prompto licked his lips nervously. No one had ever just asked him to scan them but…Noct seemed so sure it wouldn't work. Because of whatever had kept him safe when he was growing up? Finally, he nodded, freeing a hand to reach up and cup Noct's cheek, staring into his eyes and he almost laughed, if anyone saw them it'd look, well. There'd been times when he thought maybe…they loved Hermione and they loved each other. They called each other brother but there were times he wanted something else.

He carefully dropped the outer layers of his shields, reaching out to Noct. He knew how to scan, even deep scan, but he hated doing it, it was part of why he had fought to become a commercial telepath. He ignored the magic between them, focusing solely on his telepathic abilities. Noctis didn't flinch as Prompto touched his mind as gently as he could, shivering as he slipped into surface thoughts and feelings, almost swamped by Noctis' utter relief and happiness to be reunited with him, it was so different to any other scan he had ever performed, no one had ever welcomed his mental touch.

"Okay?" he whispered and Noct nodded, leaning into his hand. "I'm going to go deeper then. You know deep scans are never comfortable, right?"

"So I've heard," he smiled.

Prompto nodded and reached deeper into his mind, he saw flashes…of Gralea…their lives together and then he felt something strange…he blinked and staggered, Noctis steadying him as he shook his head. "Wha….what was that?" he asked, letting Noctis gently push him down on the couch. Noctis moved away but then he was back, pressing a glass of water to his lips and Prompto sipped it.

"It's something we're all taught, to protect our minds. I let you read me but I can keep any telepath out. I can choose to only keep specific people out, from now on, you're not one of them. Anything I know, you can know. The others wouldn't like that but I don't like why we've come here and I won't be leaving with them."

"I don't understand," he felt tired, more than he had before.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis sat beside Prompto on the couch. He'd been told that their ability to shield their minds was disorientating to telepaths but he had never seen it. He felt horrible for causing Prom discomfort, but he needed to know that he didn't have to worry about accidentally scanning him, or anyone else scanning him either. He'd meant it though, Prom had permanent entry to his mind. He knew, despite whatever indoctrination the Corps gave its children, Prompto's memories of their old lives had protected him from buying the company line, plus Harry had probably protected them somehow.

He ran his fingers through blond hair, coaxing him to rest his head on his shoulder. Techno-mages were not the most physical of people but he had the feeling he'd had more contact than Prom over the last two decades. Hopefully Prompto wouldn't mind putting him up, not like they hadn't shared a bed before, though…he'd have to show him and he doubted Prompto would react well, not after what he had gone through in the Empire.

"You're exhausted and I've been stuck on a ship for the last week in cramped quarters," he spoke softly. "I'll explain tomorrow," he promised.

"Stay?" he asked, tipping his head back to look up at him and Noctis nodded.

He stood up, scooping Prompto up and carrying him to where he could see the bed behind a partition. He felt Prompto hold on tight, surprised. "No back injury here," he told him, setting hm down on the bed. He tugged his shoes off for him and pulled the covers down. "Sleepwear?" he asked and Prompto lethargically patted at the other pillow. Noctis lifted it and pulled out a pair of loose, lightweight pants and top. "Okay, let's get you changed."

He gently unbuttoned his shirt, slipping it off him, unable to help looking at the revealed skin, he wasn't as pale as he had been, likely due to having different genetics. His eyes were still bright blue though lacking the hint of purple he'd once had. Seeing him, fully human, was such a relief. Watching him waste away as his body buckled under the strain of the implants and alterations had hurt so much. He got him into his sleepwear and then under the blankets.

"I'll be on the couch," he offered but Prom shook his head, struggling to keep his eyes open even as he indicated the dressed.

"Can borrow," he yawned, blinking. "Stay…in here…" his eyes slid shut and Noctis took a deep breath.

He opened the drawer to find another set of sleepwear so he grabbed it and slipped into the bathroom to shower and change clothing. He looked at himself in the small mirror before dressing. The fabric was thin, it would not keep Prompto from feeling the differences in his body, but he couldn't sleep in his clothes. He slipped into bed beside Prompto, laying on his side to watch Prompto as he slept. Eventually, he fell asleep too, comforted by the presence of one of his after so long.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Waking up was hard, he wanted to sleep…to keep the dream. There was an arm around his waist, a warm body pressed against his back, something he hadn't had since…since he died. It had been different with Harry; they hadn't needed sleep or anything there. His shields were mostly down, he could feel the sleeping mind so close to his own…he wasn't dreaming? He slowly opened his eyes, blinking in the dark of his quarters and bit back a sob of relief, Noct was really there.

All that was missing was Hermione, wherever she was. She would be drawn to the station too, right? With both of them onboard now, she'd know where to come, to find them. He missed her so much. He'd hated the one time the Corps had paired him with a woman to try and produce a more powerful telepath. She'd been a P11, pretty enough he supposed, but…being with her had made his skin crawl. In the end the medics had taken samples from him because his body simply wouldn't cooperate. Another way to disappoint dear old Dad.

He shifted in Noct's hold, pressing back against him for warmth, feeling his arm tighten around his waist, his face pressing to his shoulder. He shifted and then frowned slightly, feeling something press against him…not flesh. He slowly moved his hand, reaching back, had he gone to bed fully dressed? No...he knew that fabric, his spare sleepwear. He pressed a hand and then his heart leapt into his throat, rolling over to yank at the shirt, pulling it up even as groggy blue eyes opened.

"Prom?" he blinked and then he looked down, seeing his shirt had been shoved up, revealing his chest.

"Lights, low," he ordered and the dim lights brightened the room to where he could see. Prompto ran his hands over Noctis' chest, feeling the embedded metal, tears filling his eyes. "No…no…no."

"Hey, Prom, it's okay. Shh, I'm fine." It took a while for the words to get through to him even as he tried to get the shirt off. He stared at Noctis in disbelief and he sighed, sitting up and pulling the shirt off, letting him see it all before Noct twisted, revealing his back as well.

"Who did this to you? Why? I'll kill them," he snarled, the thought of Noctis going through what he had….of dying in pain….

A warm hand wrapped around his wrists and then another was tipping his head up so that they had eye contact. "Breath with me Prompto, I need you to calm down," Noctis urged, keeping his own breathing deep and even and Prompto struggled to do as he asked. "That's it, I'm here," he murmured.

"Noct…."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I'm okay," he whispered. "It's nothing bad. I'm not dying and they won't hurt me like the MT surgeries hurt you. It's part of being a Techno-Mage. The implants are a mix of biomechanical and more traditional technology, threaded through my whole body, joined to my nervous system," he explained softly.

"Why?"

"My parents were Techno-Mages, they were killed when I was about four or five. Micah found me, barely alive. I already had my first implants but to save my life they had to accelerate the process. Micah took me in, became my mentor in the order. Taught me everything I know about techno-magic." He shifted to lean against the wall at the head of the bed. He held his arm out and Prompto crawled up to curl against him, trembling fingers tracing some of the implants. "He just…accepted when odd things happened around me, my own magic reacting as I got older, then I started remembering our old lives when I was about eight. It was pretty confusing for a while."

Confusing…he'd been terrified at first, seeing images of war, of strangers fighting in ways he could never have imagined…it didn't help that his memories of life here before Micah found him were pretty much gone, due to his injuries and the trauma of witnessing what he had. The dreams of himself with Hermione had hit right in time for puberty which had made things interesting for a while. Now, he knew who he was and he had full control of all his abilities. He may not have the Royal Arms or the ability to summon the Astrals, but he hadn't had those even on Eos but he was still a Lucis Caelum.

"Techno-Mages use advanced technology to simulate the effects of magic so I think Harry's enjoying this one, if he arranged it. We have come to Babylon 5 because The Circle, in their infinite wisdom, have decided that we should leave, hide somewhere safe, and leave the rest of the galaxy to fight the coming war. an ancient enemy has begun to stir, one that scares them."

"They aren't hurting you?" Prompto asked and Noctis shook his head.

"It's a technique that has been perfected over hundreds, even thousands, of years. We actually tend to live longer than the average for our respective species," he ran his fingers through sleep messed blond hair. "I'm not leaving with the others, I am going to stay, because it's the right thing to do, because I won't let anyone separate us again, because this has to have something to do with why we're here."

"Wish Harry could've told us more," Prompto muttered.

"Even he has to follow certain rules," Noctis reminded him. "What about you?"

"Me? What did you want to know?"

"Anything you want to tell me," he offered, fighting back a shiver as Prompto kept exploring his implants curiously, outside of those who had placed them and healers when he was injured or sick, no one ever touched them. He did wonder, would Hermione still be attracted to him now? It was rare for a Mage to marry outside of the Order, to keep their secrets and because others would not understand them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto hesitated but he'd find out sooner or later. "My parents weren't a love match, they didn't even like each other but when the Corps tells you you're an excellent genetic match…you obey." He told them of his Mum, how he had been a disappointment to the Corps and his Dad who still didn't want anything to do with him. How he'd run away once, shortly after she had died but he'd been found a week later. He hadn't been punished due to his age and the fact the one who had found him had been able to tell he'd rust run out of grief and confusion. He spoke of being placed with other children, being trained, even his brief 'marriage'.

"When the chance came to leave Earth, to have some distance from the Corps, I took it. I felt…drawn here. Didn't realise it'd cause trouble with the Command Staff."

"What do you mean?" Noctis asked, concern obvious.

"My name is Prompto Bester. Alfred Bester is my Father, he's a Psi Cop, P-12. He…is not a nice man, fanatically loyal to the Corps. Turns out last year he came here and caused problems. The Lieutenant Commander has issues with the Corps beyond that. The Captain's the only one who doesn't have problems with my being here."

"P-12's the strongest, isn't it?"

"All Psi Cops are P-12's. They assumed I would be a P-12 but...I'm listed as a P-9."

"Listed?"

"The person in charge of my testing had been a friend of my Mother's. I….I just slipped over the line into P-10, but that's too high to work Commercial. They train as instructors, work for the Psi Cops, do things I could never agree to. So she fudged my results."

Noctis hugged him tight at his admission. "I don't care if you're a P-1 or a P-100 or what your name is. You'll always be the same socially awkward guy I met in Dad's office."

That got a smile and then the lights came on full and they blinked even as his wake up call was given and Prompto groaned. "I've got a job today, contract negotiations."

"I need to check in with the others, get my things. I suppose I'll need to organise a meeting with the Captain and let him know I'll be remaining as well."

"I can organise that," Prompto told him, better not to advertise Noctis' presence if the other Techno-Mages were going into hiding. He forced himself out of bed to get ready. Noctis watched him before eventually getting up to re-dress as well. "You'll still be here, right?" he hated how unsure he sounded but Noctis just hugged him.

"I'm not going anywhere," he swore. They left together, Noctis once again invisible and Prompto dressed as a member of Psi Corps should be.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis slipped into the section of the station where the others were gathering, lowering his hood as he looked around for Micah, spotting him and walking towards him.

"So, this is where our paths diverge," the aging man said before he could speak. "I have always known you would walk a different path." Micah turned to face him with a sad smile. "I will miss you Little Light," he grasped Noctis' shoulders and he returned the gesture.

"I'll miss you too, you could stay."

"I will keep the others distracted so that you are not discovered missing until it is too late."

"Thank you. You've done so much for me…" Noctis swallowed.

"Be careful and beware the Shadows."

Noctis nodded and took his bag before slipping away.

Micah watched him go sadly. He doubted very much he would ever see the boy again. Noctis was touched by powers even he did not understand and he only hoped the boy would survive what was to come.

_TBC…_

_Based on the tv shows, not a lot of info is given on the __Technical's-Mages, i found some stuff online. Add in Noct having his magic still, and he'll probably be an AU version of them _


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_So no comments on it becoming a true threesome?_

**Chapter 3**

Noctis made his way back to Prompto's room. He would need to think of what kind of work he could do so that he could pay his way, maybe they could rent bigger quarters, though that should probably wait until Hermione arrived. He smiled as the door opened for him at a touch to the Identicard reader and slipped inside. In such a technologically advanced society, being a Techno-Mage really came in handy. He put his bag in the bedroom and then took off his coat, he should look at getting more normal clothing as well at some point, enough to hide his implants but lighter in style. The station was climate controlled and wearing the layers was a bit warm.

As tempting as it was, he didn't look around at anything that wasn't out on display, he would not invade Prom's privacy like that. He didn't know much about the Corps but he probably had less privacy with them then he'd had as Hermione's bodyguard though hopefully not as bad as at the MT facility.

He pushed the couch back and sat on the floor, crossing his legs and closing his eyes, falling easily into the meditation exercises Micah had taught him as a child. There was so much technology….

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Mr. Garibaldi," he greeted, hoping he wouldn't have to look for a new chief of security.

"Captain."

"I've been expecting you | to come by for some time," he admitted, taking the seat opposite him. He didn't blame Garibaldi for staying away, he had a lot to deal with. His own second in command had shot him in the back and when he woke up his friend and commanding officer had been transferred to Minbar, leaving John, a stranger, in command. He knew it had been his predecessor who recruited Michael Garibaldi to work on the station, would he resign now that Sinclair was gone?

"Since you hadn't, I decided the mountain should visit Mohammed after all," he grinned. It's good to see you on your feet," he offered more seriously, if not for the extreme measures taken, the man before him would likely be dead now. "I talked to Dr. Franklin. He says you can come back to work anytime you want. What do you say?"

"I don't know," Michael admitted. "Don't know if I'm ready to come back or if you want me to come back. Maybe it'd just be easier on everybody if I resigned and moved on."

Ouch, not that he blamed him for feeling like that. "Probably." That got his attention, Garibaldi finally looking up from his water. "The universe doesn't give you any points for doing things that are easy. Your record is colourful, to say the least. Everything I've heard suggests that you know this station better than anyone else. I would be foolish to throw away a valuable resource without at least trying to work together. I need someone I can trust running security. I'd like it to be you," he stared him down, seeing the shock in his eyes at his words. "Now if you decide you'd rather be someplace else I'll understand. I'll hold your job open as long as I can. Don't take too long, okay?" He stood and walked away, hoping he'd get a positive answer and soon.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"-and then he said, 'Don't come here again'." Vir explained nervously. That was one order he was very willing to obey.

"That's it? Unacceptable. You'll have to go back."

"It won't work, they're not for sale." He argued, almost pacing Londo's quarters. He did not want to know what that Elric person had meant with the whole 'Do not meddle in the affairs of wizards, for they are subtle and quick to anger'.

"No? And how do you know?" Londo demanded, sipping his drink.

"It's just something in the way he looks at you. Something in his voice," he didn't know how to explain it properly. "Londo, they're going away. Money doesn't matter to them, | power doesn't matter to them."

"Money and power always matter," he denied and Vir shook his head, he had to make him understand. Who knew what they could or would do if Londo irritated them?

"Not to them. I don't think it's a good idea for anyone to get between them and where they're going."

"Being seen with them being given their blessing would be a powerful symbol back home," Londo sighed but then sat up straighter. "But if they won't come to me, perhaps they will come to someone else. Someone they can't ignore. I'll be right back."

Vir watched him go with the sinking feeling it was not going to end well.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto didn't know how he got through the day, only the fact he could feel Noct kept him from running back to his quarters to check it hadn't been a dream. Things were tense on the station because of some cultural fight between the Drazi. He'd heard fighting had broken out in several areas, thankfully none near him. He could fight but he didn't like revealing that, he had managed to train his body to almost to his old standards before he'd begun succumbing to the implants. This body wasn't altered at all though so he would never fully match his old skills.

He paused as he spotted a familiar woman hobbling down the hall. "Commander? Are you alright?" he asked, picking up his pace a little to catch up to her.

She looked over at him and he was glad she didn't seem as wary of him since their talk. "Just a small injury in the line of duty, Mr Bester."

"Prompto, please. Argent if you want to be formal. It may not be legal but I'd rather use my Mother's name." And what were the odds that was a coincidence? Of all the people in the universe his Mum had the name Argent

She nodded and began walking again, and he walked beside her since they were heading the same way.

"Some of my clients were talking about the Drazi issue, is it something they should be worried about?"

"We're working on it," she answered and he nodded.

"If you need help, please don't hesitate to ask. To restore the peace I'll even work for free," he offered a grin and she blinked but nodded. They reached the corridor where he'd turn off to return to his quarters. "Commander?"

"Yes?"

"How would I go about requesting a meeting with the Captain?"

"What about?" she asked and he glanced around, reaching out to ensure no one was listening and he saw her stiffen, he hadn't tried to scan her through…he had the feeling her Mother wasn't the only one to hide from the Corps. "What did you?"

He held his hands up. "I didn't scan you, just making sure no one's listening in," he swore. "I don't like scanning people Commander, even with permission. It's…to do with some interesting visitors the station has at the moment."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Susan hesitated. He was a powerful telepath, Bester's son…but there was something so honest about the kid, and he was a kid. She'd checked his file; he was barely twenty-one. Interesting visitors?

"You don't know about them?" he asked, actually chewing on his lip. He stepped closer, dropping his voice even lower. "Techno-Mages," he breathed in her ear and then pressed a finger to his lips. "I can detect organic surveillance and even several forms of electronic but you never know who's listening."

"I'll let the Captain know you want to see him," she offered, if a telepath was getting that paranoid about being overheard maybe it was something they needed to know about.

He stepped back and smiled at her. "I'll be in my quarters if you need me Commander," he actually bowed slightly before turning and walking away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

John looked up as Susan hobbled into his office.

"What did Londo want?"

"Offering his aid with a group of travellers called Techno-Mages," he answered and saw her startle. "Commander?"

She glanced around and then leant in close. "Our newest telepath mentioned them to me not even an hour ago, said he needs to see you, something to do with them. He was being very paranoid about being overheard." She stepped back and he frowned.

Something very odd was definitely going on. Londo had been too eager to help and Bester was being paranoid. He'd only met the telepath that once. He did not strike him as someone easily spooked, despite his young age.

"He's in his quarters," she told him and John nodded.

"Tell him to come now."

She nodded and left.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto walked into his quarters and relaxed when he saw Noct sitting on the floor, eyes closed. He was still here. Blue eyes opened and his King smiled at him, rising smoothly. It was odd, he knew he looked different than he had on Eos, but Noctis looked almost identical. He was a little taller, moved more smoothly, all of that likely due to not having been attacked by a daemon as a kid. His hair was longer but the colour and wildness was the same, his eyes still midnight blue. Maybe he wasn't quite as pale, but that was about it.

"I spoke with Commander Ivanova about seeing the Captain. There's some trouble with the Drazi at the moment though."

Noctis nodded. "I've been monitoring it," he admitted and Prompto blinked.

"You have?"

"I may have tapped into the stations surveillance systems," Noctis shrugged.

"You can do that?" he asked, eyes wide and Noctis nodded, a small smile on his lips. "Okay, wow." He grinned and Noct laughed before pushing the couch back into place, collapsing onto it and Prompto went to the tiny kitchen, grabbing them drinks and some food, putting it on the table. He sat down beside Noctis and then leant towards him. He relaxed when an arm wrapped around his shoulders, drawing him up against Noctis' side. He watched as the cups he'd put on the table glowed and floated up to them. "Guess you've picked up a lot of new tricks," he took his glass.

"Some new tricks yeah, some old ones," he held his hand out and fire flickered in his palm, a favoured trick of his Dad and Nyx. "Took me a lot of trial and error but I can even mix the two together."

"I'm kind of scared to find out why Harry thought we needed these abilities here," he admitted and Noctis nodded.

"Me too." They drank and ate quietly for a while.

"How're we going to explain this, knowing each other?" Prompto asked, going to put the dishes away and Noctis frowned.

"You said you ran away after your Mum died? Does anyone know exactly where you were during all of that time?"

"No…the instructor who found me never asked or tried to scan me over it and I was found when cutting through a park. Why?"

"So we say you spent that time with a Techno-Mage and his apprentice. We go where we want, when we want. There's no records to say we were or weren't there. We planned to take you with us but then you vanished."

Prompto stared at him in surprise but then nodded. He couldn't think of anything better when he knew the Command staff had checked into him, there was no other time they could use to account for them knowing each other. He was considering making actual dinner but then the small Babcom screen beeped and Prompto stood to answer it, keeping Noctis out of sight.

"Commander," he greeted.

"The Captain can see you now," she told him and he nodded.

"Of course, thank you," he answered and she cut the call. "Ready?" he asked and Noctis nodded, grabbing his coat. Once again he was invisible as they made their way to the Captain's office in Blue sector.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

John nodded in greeting as the blond entered his office. "You wanted to speak with me?" he asked and he saw the young man look around, scanning for eavesdroppers.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me so quickly Captain."

"No problem at all," John smiled. "Commander Ivanova said you had information?"

"Not exactly…" he glanced to an empty patch of wall and then suddenly energy spread over the walls and he tensed, Susan shifting closer, but then they both stared as a hooded figure in black appeared, a staff in his hands. He let go of the staff and it remained uprights as the figure pushed the hood back, revealing a young man, about Prompto's age, with black hair and blue eyes.

"I apologise for the subterfuge Captain but I thought it better that as few as possible knew of this meeting."

"And you are?" he asked warily.

"My name is Noctis, I am a Techno-Mage."

Well…it seemed young Bester hadn't technically lied about the topic of discussion.

"I asked Prompto to arrange a meeting with you on my behalf as the rest of my Order does not know of this."

"I only heard your people were on the station a little while ago," he admitted. If he could get the answers Eathgov wanted from him then there would be no need to arrange a meeting with Londo. So far, he was not seeing anything like what Londo had warned him of. "I admit, I don't really know anything about you."

"Not surprising, we don't generally mix with others. I assure you; we mean no harm to the station or anything within it."

"You're in charge?" Susan asked and Noctis shook his head.

'No, but Babylon 5 is merely a convenient gathering place before we move on."

"Move on where?" he asked and the young man smiled sadly.

"We are going away, to preserve the knowledge our Order has gained over the centuries."

"From what?"

"There is a storm coming," dark blue eyes held his, he could see the utter seriousness in them, despite his youth. "A black and terrible storm. We would not have our knowledge lost or used to ill purpose. From this place, we will launch ourselves into the stars. With luck, you will never see our kind again in your lifetime…or so the Circle has decreed. However, with your permission, I wish to remain on the station."

John was shocked by his answer. This was not the first warning of something coming that he'd heard. "Why should I allow you to stay? What will you do here?"

"I am a Techno-Mage, Captain. I have many skills that could be useful, granted I've never actually had to use them for a job. I will not work for Earthforce or any government. And I literally cannot speak of much about our Order. If you are worried I would be some sort of security risk, there is only one telepath in the galaxy who can scan me and he is standing beside me. Should the station come under attack, I would aid in its defence." He suddenly stopped, staring at nothing.

"Noct?" Prompto called, sounding alarmed and he had to wonder, how well did they know each other, how did they know each other?

"The Drazi situation has just become lethal Captain. The two groups have begun killing each other on their homeworld," he answered, taking a deep breath and shaking his head as if to clear it.

"How can you know that?" Susan demanded.

"I've been monitoring the situation and sensed the communication as it arrived. It was sent to the green faction; they are the ones who began the killing. I stopped the message getting through, but I doubt it will take long for them to hear via other means."

"You can do that, stop communications?" John asked and Noctis nodded. "What exactly are Techno-Mages, we've barely even heard of you on Earth."

"Captain do you believe in magic?" he asked calmly even as Prompto shifted slightly beside him, only for Noctis to lay a hand on his arm. They definitely knew each other.

He stared at the young man, wondering just why he was asking but in the end decided to answer. "When I was 12, I used to sit in my dad's garden the air full of the smell of orange blossoms watching the sky, dreaming of faraway places. Back then, I think I believed in just about everything. But now, I don't know. I do think there are some things we don't understand."

His answer received a small smile. "If we went back in time 1000 years and tried to explain this place to people they could only accept it in terms of magic. Then perhaps it is magic. The magic of the human heart. Focused and made manifest by technology. Every day you here create greater miracles than the burning bush," he explained and John chuckled.

"Maybe. But God was there first and he didn't need solar batteries and a fusion reactor to do it."

"Perhaps," Noctis laughed. "Perhaps not." He sighed and motioned to the chair, John nodded and he moved to sit, tugging Prompto with him. "It is within that ambiguity that we exist."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis remembered what Micah had told him as a child and decided it still made for the best explanation. "We are dreamers, shapers, singers and makers. We study the mysteries of laser and circuit crystal and scanner, holographic demons and invocations of equations. These are the tools we employ. And we know many things," he admitted, watching the Captain lean forward even as the Commander stared in disbelief.

"Such as?"

"The true secrets," he leant forward a little in return. "The important things. Fourteen words to make someone fall in love with you forever. Seven words to make them go without pain. How to say goodbye to a friend who is dying," he'd never known how to do that before, he had always feared he hadn't said enough when Prompto was dying, when Iggy died. "How to be poor. How to be rich. How to rediscover dreams when the world has stolen them from you. It is this knowledge they wish to preserve by going away where they will never be found."

"Why don't you want to leave with them?"

"Because I believe we can do more good by staying, by teaching and helping others. Because I was drawn to this station for a reason and I will not ignore that call. They do not know yet and that is why this meeting had to be secret. If they knew, they would demand I leave with them."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

John glanced at Susan who looked as overwhelmed as he felt. If Noctis could do even a quarter of what he was hinting at… he looked back at them and blinked…yes, Prompto was holding Noctis' hand. "You two know each other?"

"My Mother died when I was six Captain, and Dad made his lack of interest in me very clear. After a few weeks shoved in with other telepath children…I ran. For one week I was free."

"My mentor and I were on earth at the time, we found Prompto, took him in. I'd never spent much time with other children, Techno-Mages tend to be rather solitary. We were instant friends," Noctis smiled. "We were going to take Prompto with us, keep him safe from the Corps but…"

"I shouldn't have left the room but I wanted to see the park," Prompto shrugged. "They found me, took me back. I was lucky, they decided I wasn't actually running from the Corps, just having trouble with my grief so there wasn't really any punishment."

"We got back to an empty room and spent the next week looking for him but then we had to leave. I thought I'd never see Prom again. Then we came here and I just knew, he was here too."

"I felt Noct and went looking for him, thought I was dreaming," Prompto admitted.

As much as he disliked thinking it, a tie outside of the Corps, to the someone on the station, would hopefully help in the troubled times that seemed to be coming. He'd been listening to Clark's speeches and he did not like what he was hearing, though he did a good job hiding what he really meant. Having a telepath on side would be very helpful. Depending on what Noctis could really do then he could be a big help as well. It was sad, to think Prompto had come so close to living free of the Corps. To have recognised each other after so long, to be so close when they'd only known each other a week… "Alright, do you need help arranging quarters?"

"I'm staying with Prompto, once I figure out exactly what I can do to earn my own income then we can split rent somewhere bigger maybe," he glanced at Prompto who nodded, smiling slightly. "Thank you Captain," he offered his hand and John shook it.

"Welcome aboard."

"Oh…how would I go about getting an Identicard? I understand they are necessary for some things here and if I am living here I would feel uncomfortable using our normal methods of circumventing such things."

"I'll speak with Mr Garibaldi, our Chief of Security about arranging one if you'll supply the necessary information."

"Of course."

John watched them go. "This either a brilliant idea…or the worst mistake ever."

"Then why allow him to stay?" she asked.

"Because we may need his skills. His isn't the first warning of coming trouble I've heard lately. If they're right, we'll need all the allies we can get.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

She looked around the apartment and then at the boxes and bag. She was all packed and ready to go. She went to the window and looked up at the stars, smiling softly. Tomorrow she would leave for her new posting and she knew….her boys were waiting for her.

_TBC…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_After careful consideration, they will become and reading of your opinions, they will become a true trio._

**Chapter 4**

Prompto paused, frowning, something….Ivanova? He hesitated but then moved to the nearest public Babcom unit and called her, getting no answer. She was mad enough to be broadcasting, she was definitely a latent. He put a call through to the Captain, not knowing who else he could contact, tagging it urgent with his identity, hoping he'd accept it. "Captain," he greeted as the man accepted the call.

"What can I do for you Mister Bester? Things are a little hectic."

"Do you know where Commander Ivanova is? I…think something's wrong."

That definitely got the man's attention and he looked away. "Her link is off though she sent a message to Security about getting the Drazi together to talk."

"I…" he glanced around, there were a lot of people. "Is there someone who can check on her?"

"You're that concerned?" the Captain asked and he nodded, letting him make whatever assumptions he wanted to over what he may have overheard or sensed. "Alright, I'll see to it. Thank you."

Prompto logged off and headed back to his quarters. Until the other Techno-Mages left, Noctis was lying low. He walked in to find Noctis sprawled on the couch with an actual paper book. "Hey," he greeted and Noctis marked his page before putting it down.

"Hi honey, how was work?" he asked and then they both laughed.

Prompto collapsed next to him, absently rubbing his temples and then Noctis moved his hands to do it, Prompto going limp as healing magic spread from Noct's fingers, gently soothing the pain. "Mmm….thanks," he mumbled.

"It really takes a lot out of you, scanning people?"

"It's harder to not scan people," he admitted. "They're all so loud, most of them completely undisciplined."

"Wish I could do something to help," Noctis admitted and Prompto opened his eyes, turning his head to face him.

"You are, you're here, and that feels really good."

Noctis chuckled. "Happy to help. Take a nap, I'll handle dinner tonight."

"Kay," he lay back, eyes closed, and just relaxed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis moved to the door before their visitor could press the chime, opening it for the Commander but joining her outside. "Commander, if you're looking for Prompto he's asleep."

"I just wanted to offer my thanks in alerting the Captain there was a problem. Oh, and the others you came with? Their ship is leaving in a few hours."

"Thank you Commander. As sad as it is that they're leaving, it will also be a relief."

"I'm sure. Good evening." She left and he went back inside to find Prompto beginning to stir.

"Dinner's almost ready."

"I thought…" he looked towards the door.

"Commander Ivanova stopped by to say thank you for alerting the Captain and to tell me that the others are leaving in a few hours."

"Good," Prompto stretched and stood. "What're we having?"

"Green curry, as close to Ignis' recipe as I can get it anyway," Noctis answered as he began plating it up.

"I miss his cooking," he sighed and Noctis chuckled.

"I do too," he admitted. They sat at the bar to eat and it was good though nothing compared to Iggy's.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"_Private Liner Crystal Cavern is now in final jet prior to departure."_

"Excuse me," Londo called as he approached Elric who turned to face him. "I wanted to thank you for your amusing little gift. It took me two hours to repair the damage to my quarters. And I don't think the smell will go away for days. Now if I may ask, does this torment end when you leave...or am I going to have to spend the rest of my life paying for one little mistake?" he demanded.

"You're going to spend the rest of your life paying for your mistakes. Not this one, of course, it's trivial. I have withdrawn the spell. But there will be others."

"What are you talking about?"

"You are touched by darkness, ambassador. I see it as a blemish that will grow with time. I could warn you, of course, but you would not listen. I could kill you, but someone would take your place. So I do the only thing I can. I go." The Mage told him and Londo gulped at the threat as he turned but then paused and turned back to him. "Oh, I believe it was an endorsement you wanted. A word or two, a picture, to send to the folks back home...confirming that you have a destiny before you."

"Yes, it was just a thought, nothing more." He really didn't want him to do anything further. It wasn't like he'd used a bug to try and catch a sneaky image of what could look like an endorsement or something, Captain Sheridan had apparently lost all interest in meeting them which was a little odd.

"Well, take this for what little it will profit you. As I look at you, Ambassador Mollari...I see a great hand reaching out of the stars. The hand is your hand. And I hear sounds. The sounds of billions of people calling your name."

"My followers?" this was more than he could have hoped for but then he saw the man's expression and sobered.

"Your victims." And with that they were gone.

Londo stared after them for a second before leaving, shaken by his words.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto stretched out in the bed, feeling warm and content, looking up when he heard Noct chuckle. "You look comfy."

"Am," he grinned.

Noctis got into bed and Prompto shifted to lie against him. "They're gone," Noct whispered and Prompto hugged him.

"Do you…regret staying?"

"No," Noctis shifted to look at him. "I'll miss some of them but you and Hermione are my home. I will always chose you two above everyone else."

Prompto nodded. He would die for them, kill for them, anything to keep them alive, safe, and happy. He leant closer and Noctis remained still, watching him. He swallowed but then pressed his lips to Noct's, scared he was going to mess everything up. For a second he thought he had but then he felt Noctis' arm wrap around his waist, pulling him closer, and he kissed back. They parted and he stared at Noct who stared back before smiling softly, his other hand rising to stroke Prompto's cheek. And then Noct was kissing him and Prompto stopped worrying. He clung to Noctis, letting him control the kisses, feeling utterly safe and loved….something that had been missing for his whole life in this universe.

After a while they settled down to just holding each other. "Noct…Hermione,"

"Will be very happy," he promised and Prompto stared at him in confusion.

"What?"

"We've been trying to work out how to ask you about being a real trio for I'm not sure how long since time really didn't work in Harry's home."

"Oh…"

Noctis grinned at him, kissing him again. "Love you."

Prompto smiled, curling up in his arms. "Love you," he whispered.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis woke, blinking at the ceiling, what had…his eyes widened and he laughed, waking Prompto.

"Noct?" he mumbled sleepily and Noctis hugged him before kissing him.

"Can't you feel it?" he asked and Prompto blinked before his eyes slowly widened.

"Hermione," he whispered and Noctis nodded.

"She's coming closer!"

Finally, after twenty one, nearly twenty two, years, they'd all be together again. They were strongest together and he knew they'd need that strength for what was coming.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis walked beside Prompto through the Zócalo, taking in the sights and trying not to fidget nervously. It was a shock to find how…dependant he had become on his staff and he knew that was a very bad habit. There was a reason he had been trained to wield so many different weapons, to add them all to his Armiger. Dependency on one was a weakness. He didn't need the staff for anything outside of the big works. It was linked to him, a part of him…and it was safely in the Armiger with the Ultima Blade that Cid had made through upgrading the Engine Blade his Dad had given him so long ago.

No one gave him a second look without it or the heavy black clothing of the order. He was dressed in some of Prompto's clothing, with one of his own old jackets to ensure heavy enough coverage of his implants. They were shopping for some clothing of his own for Noct and he felt bad about Prompto spending his wages on him. Perhaps he could sell some of the Gil he had stored away? It was made from metal after all.

In public, Prompto was wearing the hated gloves and pin and Noctis saw how others would give him a wide berth whenever possible, would look away, and it hurt! It was like when the truth about MT's had first been explained, when Prompto had said that yes, he was one of them. It had gotten better, none of them would stand for the children to be shunned, and those that had survived had gone on to live happy lives for the most part, even those who had eventually died from what had been done to them. To see him being shunned again for something he couldn't help, hurt. It had his magic burning in his veins and then Prompto took his hand, squeezing gently.

"It's okay," he whispered.

"It's not right," Noctis told him and Prompto smiled sadly.

"No, it's not, but getting mad won't change it. Your eyes are flickering colours Noct. Please remember this is a space station and we don't want a hole blown in it."

Noctis winced but forced his magic down, taking deep breaths to calm himself, easily falling back on decades of meditation practice.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Delenn watched two young men walk together through the Zócalo. When the blond one turned slightly she spotted the gloves and badge. She had heard a second commercial telepath had been assigned to the station so he could be him, or perhaps one simply passing through? The way humans dealt with telepaths was very different to the way the Minbari did. To her, it was wrong to isolate them from their own people for being born with such a gift.

Her gaze went to the other human with him, they were as night and day in appearance. Yet there was something…she smiled softly when she saw their hands brush, fingers tangling briefly. She saw him take in the way others reacted to his companion and then she shivered, feeling something…power…and then the blond was whispering to him, calming him. What was that? He lifted his hand to check something and the sleeve fell back, flashing metal embedded in his skin and her eyes widened slightly. But…they had left?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Every minute the ship was in hyperspace, she could feel them coming closer. It was hard, not smiling like a mad person the whole time. Finally, they would be together again, she'd have her boys back.

Though, what if they were only visiting the station? No. Prompto hadn't moved in some time, with Noctis just having joined him. They knew she was coming; they'd stay.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Captain, may I have a moment?"

John turned and for a second didn't recognise the young man before he realised he did. It was the Techno-Mage, Noctis, but he looked very different dressed in normal clothing, thinner and smaller, how heavy was their clothing? "What can I do for you?" he wasn't quite sure how to address him, he hadn't given his family name or a title that should be used.

"Techno-Mages don't generally use more than one name. Names have power Captain and that is dangerous. Noctis is fine."

John chuckled. "I thought Bester was the telepath?"

Noctis laughed. "I read your expression and body language, not your mind. I wanted to let you know that my ship will be arriving soon and was wondering where I should leave it where it'll be out of the way?"

"Your ship?"

"Yes, most of us have a personal ship, it was just easier to all travel together. However, when I decided to stay I sent for it, better to have it close at hand."

"I see…are you looking for docking space? We don't have many permanent spots, most of those are for the Ambassadors."

Noctis shook his head. "It doesn't need to be in a berth, just out of the way of everyone. I can call it if I need it. Our ships are capable of remaining hidden from even the Minbari but that won't stop someone physically running into it."

"I see," stealth technology able to fool the Minbari? "I assume you don't want your ship to be common knowledge. I'll have Commander Ivanova find a spot for it."

"Thank you. Please, let me know if there is anything I can do to help, I'm not quite sure what to do now. I can't promise to be able to help whenever needed, even if I've kind of left the Order, I am bound to certain rules. I can't just share our technological abilities with you. I can work to help the station; I can't work for your government or any other."

"I understand," he may be human but in a way he was more like an alien ambassador. He wasn't beholden to Earthgov…maybe…he could help with the investigation? He would wait and see, observe the younger man for a while first. After all, his career and more was on the line if discovered.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Talia paused, seeing Prompto walking with another young man, laughing and smiling. She could feel the sheer happiness radiating from her fellow Telepath. It was good to see him happy and relaxed and having friends outside the Corps wasn't illegal but it could be frowned upon. The Corps was Mother and Father after all, they were expected to have loyalty solely to the Corps. Outside friends could cloud things.

But…what she could feel from both of them…this was more than friendship. That would definitely not be accepted, for one, no children would come from such a relationship and even if it was possible, the young man was not a Telepath, for someone as strong as Prompto, a genetic match would be all the Corps would accept. Honestly, she was surprised he hadn't already been married to someone.

It's not like she had scanned either of them, she was just putting together impressions and body language, she could be completely wrong. And considering her own troubles with Corps sanctioned relationships she was hardly going to rush off and report them. If the Corps hadn't married him off already then why not let him enjoy the possibility of love while he could?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noct and Prompto followed Commander Ivanova into a section of the station that was unused. Technically, it had been shut down since the station had gone online.

"There hasn't really been anyone down here since we went online, no maintenance or anything so it's as isolated as you can get but it could also be dangerous because of that," she warned and he nodded.

"But it's all material I can work with Commander," he ran his hand across metal and wiring, feeling the electrical power within. They came out into a chamber sealed by an airlock and Noctis nodded. "Perfect," he smiled at her. "Thank you." the airlock opened, making her jump and then it closed again a minute later and Noctis walked forward, running a hand over something his companions couldn't see. He glanced at her, hesitating, before the ship became visible. It was as black as night, shaped almost like an arrowhead with a fin on top.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto's eyes could pick out the designs on the wings, one bearing the mark of the Lucis Caelum and the other of the Aldercapt's. "Cool," he whispered and Noct grinned at him.

"Very…impressive," the Commander offered, eyes wide.

"Thanks," Noctis smiled at her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis watched the people of the station walk around, spotting the Captain walking with another Captain…obviously of the explorer class ship parked alongside the station. Prom was working still but he'd finished work for the day in shoring up the area he'd been given for his ship. He was enjoying the work and it was giving him an even deeper look into the stations systems, wondering if the Captain realised that would happen.

Hermione was almost to the station, only a day or two away from what he could sense and that made it hard for either of them to focus on anything. He was glad that Prompto had made the first move and before they were reunited with Hermione. It would make the reunion less separate, not that they'd done anything beyond kissing and touching. Tonight though, he would see how far Prompto was ready to go, it would be good to have their relationship fully settled first if possible.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Captain! We're picking up a mayday…it's the Cortez."

_TBC…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 5**

"Captain! We're picking up a mayday…it's the Cortez."

John froze for a second, unsure if he'd heard right but from the look on Corwin's face he had. Jack…his first commanding officer, his friend…all those souls on the ship… "What was their last known position?" he listened as Corwin rattled off the location. That was well within the range of their starfuries, but they had no way of knowing where the ship was now, it was off the beacon. No ship that had become lost in hyperspace had ever been successfully retrieved and the longer it took the further they would drift. Perhaps if there was a Minbari ship nearby they could find them, their sensors were better than anything Earth….better technology…

"Keep on it! Send a reply, tell them we've received their message and help is on the way," he ordered before leaving C&C. He went to his office and then sent a message, pacing, hoping they could help.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto went to the Babcom unit as it beeped, reading the message, frowning.

"Prom?" Noctis sat up.

"It's from the Captain, he wants to meet with us, quick and quiet."

"Okay, let's go," Noctis stood and stretched and Prompto watched his shirt ride up, blushing when he was caught. It was so new between them and he'd spent so long alone that yeah…he was a little too easily distracted.

Prompto grabbed his gloves and pin, settling them into place and then Noctis pulled him close. "Noct?"

"We'll be quieter if no one can see us," he answered and Prompto shivered at the strange sensation, there was a hint of the Lucis Caelum magic in it, but the rest must be Techno-Mage power.

They quickly made their way through the station and to the Captain's office, Noctis ensuring privacy. The Captain started slightly at the play of energy over his wall but then relaxed as they appeared.

"Neat trick," he offered.

"You wanted to see us Captain?"

"Yes, to ask for your help, if there's anything you can do. We've received a mayday from the Cortez, the Explorer that came for resupply. There was some sort of accident onboard and they've lost navigation. They're drifting off the beacon. We have their last known coordinates, but no ship has ever been recovered. I've heard rumours that hyperspace can boost telepathic abilities and Susan said your ship is advanced…if either of you can help? There's 350 crew members on board."

Prompto glanced at Noctis who was frowning, eyes distant which meant he was doing something. He then looked back at the Captain, how had he even heard rumour of that? It was something Psi Corps was desperate to keep secret, worried they would be used on the front lines of any conflict because of it. "I'm not sure how much help I'll be but I'm willing to try. If you have people willing to risk an accidental scan since I won't be shielding if looking for the ship," he warned, and the Captain nodded. Technically he hadn't confirmed the rumour, just offered to telepathically search.

"My ship is readying; I've intercepted the mayday and gotten the coordinates. Techno-Mage ships can travel off the beacon so that won't be a problem. We can take one crew member to assure the crew of the Cortez that we are friendly," Noctis offered.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

John was relieved, it was more than he could have hoped for. The two of them together would have a good chance of finding the ship. "I know my first choice to send with you but…" Would Susan agree when there was the risk of an accidental scan?

"Commander Ivanova?" Bes…Argent asked and he nodded. If the younger male preferred using his Mother's name then he needed to try and remember that.

"We should hurry Captain, the further they drift the harder it will be to find them," Noctis warned and John nodded, sending a call to both Susan and Michael.

They both appeared only seconds apart, Michael looking the two young men over as he hadn't met them. "Captain?" he asked.

"The Cortez is adrift in Hyperspace, Noctis and Mr Agent have agreed to go after her. I want one of you to go with them."

"You need to be aware that in hyperspace, while actively scanning for the crew, there is a greater chance of an accidental scan," Argent warned.

"Hopefully Prompto's skills won't be needed," Noctis added.

John glanced at Susan, seeing her hesitance. She'd go if he ordered her to, but if the blond did accidentally scan her then it could destroy any chance of them working together amicably in the future.

"I'll go," Michael offered, obviously seeing the same hesitance. "Besides, I've got some things for you," he told Noctis who nodded.

"We'll meet you at my ship, please be as quick as possible, the sooner we get there the better our chances of finding them," Noctis warned and Michael nodded, glancing at John before leaving.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Michael was intrigued by the pitch black ship, but he headed up the ramp without taking time to study it or its odd markings. "Hello?" he called and then a blond head poked around the corner.

"Come on, Noct wants to get going."

As soon as he was off the ramp, it lifted and sealed behind him which was a little spooky. He followed the telepath to what had to be the bridge of the small ship, finding the Techno-Mage seated at a central console, hands resting on it. It looked nothing like anything he'd seen before and he nearly jumped as two more chairs rose from the floor.

"Take a seat," Noctis told them and they sat as the ship lifted from the deck and turned, the airlock opening as they rushed through far faster than Michael was expecting. They swung around the station, avoiding the traffic moving about, heading out passed the Jumpgate.

"This thing has its own Jump Engines?" he asked in surprise and saw the dark head move in a nod. Sure enough, he saw a jump point forming in front of them, the small ship darting into it.

"We'll reach their last coordinates in an hour," their pilot announced and then his chair swivelled around.

Michael studied the young man, he looked so normal, the black robes and staff that John and Susan had described nowhere to be seen. He pulled out the Identicard he'd made and tossed it to the younger male who easily caught it, looking at it. "How do you get around without one?" he asked and Noctis smirked.

"Magic," Bester answered for him.

Michael wasn't sure what he thought of the newest telepath to join the station. He'd done as deep a background check on him as he could without getting Psi Corps attention. Babylon 5 was his first assignment off of Earth, at least officially, and he'd had only one posting on the planet where he had worked in a hospital as something of an intern. His Mum had died when he was just a kid and bester had left the boy to be raised by the Corps, something that didn't surprise him. The guy didn't strike him as the paternal type or to know what to do with a grieving child. Honestly, he'd probably been better off not raised by Bester, the guy was just a thousand kinds of creepy.

The idea of being scanned was not something he liked but better him than Susan if it did happen.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis accepted the Identicard and looked at it, seeing his name listed as Noctis Aldercapt. He'd given them Hermione's old name instead of his own because he'd been telling the truth, names had power. It listed him as being born on Orion VII, a place he'd actually visited once which would come in handy if anyone ever asked him about the colony. The basic information on his age, birth date of August 30th 2238, height, his DNA profile, all of that he had provided and was correct. His history was a fabrication, though he liked the touch of his having several degrees to do with various areas of technology. It would make finding private work on the station a lot easier.

"Thank you," he offered, and the Security Chief nodded, glancing around. He wondered when the man would realise one of the basic facts of their ships. There wasn't a lot he could tell him, not just because of the Order's secrets but because he was not involved in ship building.

"I've never seen such a small ship able to generate its own jump point," Garibaldi admitted.

"Techno-Mages have been around for at least a thousand year Chief Garibaldi," Noctis pointed out.

Prompto stood and moved closer to look at the controls, he would need to teach him. Noctis could interface with the ship but the control panel could be used by a non-Techno-Mage for simple flying.

Garibaldi stood and looked around before frowning. "This is…is it bigger?"

Noctis grinned.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Commander?"

"Yes?" Susan glanced over.

"Jump gate coming online, it's the EAS Charon."

She nodded; they were expected. They were dropping off the new lieutenant assigned to the station as well as some equipment. "Tell their shuttle they'll be landing in docking bay 7 and that I'll meet them."

She left C&C and headed for the docking bay to wait for their new crew member. She didn't have to meet them personally, but she preferred to, especially with what had been happening since the Presidents death. Susan waited for the shuttle to dock and then a young woman emerged from the shuttle with a bag over her shoulder. She must be getting old if everyone seemed so young to her, first Bester, than Noctis, and now Lieutenant Potter.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto watched as Noctis slowed the ship, fingers flying over the controls, making it look so easy.

"This is the last confirmed location," Noct offered.

"The ship could have drifted in any direction," Garibaldi commented and Noctis nodded.

"True, but I'm tracing the mayday, that will give us a direction."

Prompto took a deep breath and carefully lowered his shields, gasping, grabbing the back of Noctis' chair.

"Prom?" he called in alarm.

"I'm okay…just…more than I expected," he admitted. How did Telepaths assigned on ships deal with it? And direct exposure was even stronger! He could feel Garibaldi staring at him but ignored it, reaching out, trying to feel even the slightest trace of human minds nearby.

"I've got a lock on the signal, it's weak, even with my instruments," Noctis frowned and Prompto tentatively touched his mind, feeling the instant welcome, his own eyes falling shut as he felt how Noctis was linked into the ship, using the panel for Garibaldi's sake only. So much information, it was overwhelming, and yet Noctis could easily handle it. The ship turned and took off at high speed, following the weak trace from the mayday. Touching Noct's thoughts was almost like when he felt another Telepath's mind but different, it was so easy, their minds almost merging into one, because of the magic link?

"What's that?" he asked, feeling one of the systems 'nudging' at Noct's attention.

"Something on sensors…" Noctis frowned and then blue eyes went wide. His fingers flew over the panel, thoughts flying at high speed. The ship spun, changing course, slipping around whatever the reading was even as they went into full stealth mode.

"Noct?" he asked in alarm.

"I don't think they saw us," he said after a minute.

"Who?" Garibaldi asked in confusion.

"Another ship…I've never seen one before, but their silhouettes are kept in every ships database. Orders are to avoid at any cost."

"Why?"

"A thousand years ago there was a great war between the Vorlons and another ancient race, one the Minbari fought in under Valen's leadership. It was around that time that our Order was formed. Records of the war were kept. That ship…is one of the ancient enemy. They have begun stirring again," Noctis explained.

"An ancient enemy… you know G'Kar mentioned something to the Captain Sheridan and the Advisory Council about strange ships on the Rim and an ancient enemy," Garibaldi offered and Noctis nodded.

"They are why the Techno-Mages have left known space. They feared our knowledge and skills being used by the enemy."

"Wait a second, if the Minbari fought, then why didn't they say anything? Or Kosh?"

"The enemy has yet to show their hand, likely they do not wish to show theirs either," Noctis shrugged slightly. He then turned back and grinned. "Picking up a large ship at the edge of sensor range, setting intercept course."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Captain!"

"What is it?"

"An unknown ship just appeared out of nowhere!"

Jack moved to look, taking in the image of a small transport, pitch black except for a marking on each 'wing', shaped like an old arrowhead. He had never seen a ship like it.

"_EAS Cortez, this is Babylon 5 Security Chief Michael Garibaldi aboard the Regalia. Got a bit lost?"_

Jack's eyes widened slightly as he recognised the voice of John's security chief who he had met briefly on the station. "Garibaldi, this is Maynard. You're definitely a sight for sore eyes. New ship?"

"_Borrowed, I guess you could say. What's your situation?"_

"We have full power back, but navigation is worthless," he answered.

"_We'll lead you back to B5."_

"What kind of ship is that to be able to find the beacon this far out?" Ensign Ogilvie asked and Jack shook his head.

"No idea, just be glad they offered to help Ensign."

The black ship turned, and they began to follow it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione put her bag down on her bed, frustrated. She finally arrives…and her boys were gone. She couldn't even ask about them because she didn't know their current names! Had they left for good or were they coming back? There was nothing she could do at the moment but wait and see. If they had left for good, she may have to resign in order to find them.

She had never intended to join the military but in the end it had been the best option. It wasn't a bad life and she'd thankfully missed the Minbari war by a few years. Most of the time, she enjoyed her work, though the promotion to lieutenant had come as a surprise. When the position on B5 had come up, she had applied, never thinking she'd get it. Hermione had hoped that such a posting would give them a chance to find her, never expecting them both to beat her to the station.

What kind of lives had they lived? And…were they human? Harry had likely sent them into societies that would be important in what they had been sent to intervene in, which meant they weren't necessarily human. She'd lived in the Wizarding World, non-human didn't bother her, but on Eos there were only humans, unless you counted daemons. How would they take it? Surely they would be humanoid species though, Harry wouldn't split them up like that. She thought Prompto was probably human, she'd felt him on Earth when she was at the Academy but had never managed to find him. She'd never felt Noctis close by though. Explaining to her parents that she was in love with one or two aliens was not something she would be looking forward to though.

Her parents weren't bad people, Theo was a doctor and Alicia was an academic, but they were also not the most accepting of other species, especially after the both the Dilgar and Minbari wars. Trying to imagine her boys as Centauri or Minbari, or even Narn…she would love them no matter what. And they could be human, just because other races existed didn't mean they would belong to one.

Harry'd definitely had a hand in picking her family and had probably laughed as he did. Seriously, having her born as a Potter? Then again, it was definitely a better family than the Aldercapt one. She knew why that had been necessary, she never would have been able to end the war the way she had if born to anyone else. This time, what family she was born into obviously didn't matter. Had Harry nudged her towards Earthforce or had that been solely her decision? Did it matter? Growing up on Mars had been very different to both twentieth century Earth and Niflheim. She actually preferred the Empire over Mars

She paused in her unpacking and then smiled; they were coming closer!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis pulled his ship back, watching as the Cortez triggered the Jumpgate, heading through, slipping through with them, hiding from any sensors and cameras using the massive ships bulk on top of his own stealth systems. He navigated away and back to the airlock, watching it open before slipping in. He smiled and looked at Prompto who grinned back, they could both feel her. Hermione was on B5!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

John watched the Cortez come through the gate, the command crew cheering in relief even if they didn't know how it had happened. He leant on Susan's console, it had worked, they had done it. He would need to do something for them to pay them back for the help though he wasn't sure what. He couldn't pay them, he doubted Argent would want the Corps to get wind of what he'd done if he'd had to scan to help.

He slipped away and made his way to the Zan garden, needing the peace to think. he sat quietly, staring at the Japanese stone garden, only to look up and find Ambassador Delenn approaching.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione walked through Red sector, reaching Red 5 eventually, following the pull on her magic. They were together which was good and made finding them easier. She came to a stop outside of a room and pressed the button, waiting for a response. The door slid open and she stepped inside, smiling at the sight that met her eyes.

_TBC…_


End file.
